This invention relates in general to a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process for depositing a titanium oxide coating.
Processes for depositing titanium oxide coatings are known. However, the known processes utilize expensive precursor compounds and/or are limited by the efficiency of the deposition process. Therefore, it is desired to devise an improved process for depositing a titanium oxide coating.